


Uneducated (Satan x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Satan somehow missed the past 50 years of good movies... the reader helps him catch up
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Uneducated (Satan x GN!Reader)

For someone who’s so intelligent he’s actually pretty uneducated. How could he miss the major franchises of the past like… 50 years?! What good does it do you when you’re alive for literally ever and you don’t even know the basics like Harry Potter and Star wars?! Especially Harry Potter… he calls himself a bookworm, a nerd, and has never even read the books. Unbelievable. You still stared at him in disbelief days later. Star Wars? You might excuse, he doesn’t really seem to be the Star Wars type… but he should’ve at least heard of it! You figured he must at least watch one of the franchises, and if he hates it after the first movie… you may be somewhat more accepting. “I read the books.” He held up all seven Harry Potter books, smiling proudly, “in just a couple of days, to prepare for our movie marathon. I was debating on if I should go in blindsided but I figured the movies didn’t do the books justice so… I took it upon myself to read them.” Of course he would do so. “Well… you’re not wrong. How did you like them?” 

He liked them, a lot. You had to sit through a whole three hour presentation of why he believes Snape is treated unfairly and Draco is misunderstood; however, his favorites were actually the twins, Fred and George Weasley, “they should’ve been there a lot more. The true backbones of the books and, presumably, the movies.” Well, you wouldn’t go that far but you let him believe that. “Alright… well, sit.” You patted the spot beside you, thankful that Satan managed to hide a T.V. in his room where he watched all the shows he usually does. You pulled some pillows onto the floor, pushing some of the books aside that will probably never find a proper home on any of the shelves. “I think… hm.. You might like the movies for visual reasons.” “Please, (Y/N). I already drew out everything in my head as I read the books. If it’s not like I imagined, the movies will be thrown out.” You bit your tongue, not wanting to be quite so obvious in the fact that the movies should’ve been thrown out, anyway. 

It didn’t take long for him to start arguing about how the movies do a terrible representation of the books and… it was more amusing than anything. Admittedly, you shouldn’t have laughed as much as you did, but it was just so funny to see him get all riled up, all angry and then letting it out toward the screen, “Satan! Hey! I know… sshh… calm down…” you were still laughing when you managed to cradle him in your arms, not really keeping him there with much strength, but you at least wanted him to stop yelling at the screen. He fake struggled, whining a bit more against you, “(Y/N)... These movies are distasteful! We’re only two movies in and… what happened to Arthur punching Lucius!? I was looking forward to it…!” He let himself be pulled into your lap, letting your arms push his face into your chest as he pouted. Of course, he wasn’t upset about it, but he does like being babied by you because you do it so well. Plus, you were comfortable and he’d be a fool to pretend anything else. 

“Yeah? Just wait when you see what happened in the Marvel movies vs. the comic books.” He shakes his head, lifting it up from your chest to look at you, a small smirk gracing his lips before he pushes you down onto your back, letting himself fall on top of you, “You’re trying to get me even more riled up, aren’t you? Is that your goal? Speak, (Y/N). I need to know.” A smirk of your own matched his, your hands sneaking up to run through his hair, “hm… maybe? I just like it when you get close.” A teasing roll of his hips against yours, although it stopped immediately after, his head dropping down onto your chest again. As a matter of fact, his whole body dropped onto you and you grunted a little at the added weight, “oof! S-Satan… you’re heavy..!” “are you calling me fat? You need to apologize.” He’s just messing around of course, “Apologize…? Satan get off!” But he didn’t even budge, just looking back down at you, “kiss me and I might.” 

You rolled your eyes, laughing again because he’s being so extra and… a little needy. Sometimes he had these random moments where he wants to be like every couple on T.V.; dorky, cute, rolling around on the floor for seemingly no reason. “Fine, one kiss,” and you couldn’t help but oblige to his wishes. His head slowly dipped down and you grabbed it with your hands, kissing his lips repeatedly as a laugh escaped him. You matched it, giggling from your own actions before pampering his whole face with kisses, “muah! There. Was that enough?” He seemed to be in thought, smiling down at you. A soft pink was caressing his cheeks and he quickly rolled over, taking you with him so that you landed up on top instead, “hm… almost. Come here, kitten.” His arms wrapped around you tightly, squeezing you against him and you swore you heard your back crack, “T-Too tight… Satan… can’t breathe…” “Good. the less you can breathe the less you can squirm. I’ll make you my perfect little cuddle buddy.” Was that a death threat? Wide eyes looked up at him, but he only laughed loudly, his head falling back in amusement. 

“Are you trying to kill me?!” He was still laughing, unwrapping his arms from around you to cover his face. His whole body was shaking beneath you and you frowned, tickling his sides because you might as well have fun with it, but the beautiful sound of his voice laughing abruptly stopped when he took his hands in yours, rolling you back over and looking down at you with a stern face, “... only with love.” His eyes were sparkling with mischief, a smug smirk gracing his lips now and before you knew it, his own hands were tickling you instead; his kind of love. 


End file.
